cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Task Force
category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:World Task Force :The World Task Force is an idea started by four Cyber Nations players in early June 2006. After small random discussion at first, it became apparent that the alliance should become a reality. After the increasing amounts of random wars started by rouge nations, as well as the great war that rocked Cyber Nations, originally conceived as a means of protection and further advancement, it finally now has started to come to fruition. :There are no requirements regarding team color, government, or religion choice in game to be a member. We are a peaceful alliance and our main goal is to protect our members and help everyone grow quickly. 'Government' :The two main bodies of government will be The Senate and The Council, with the Senate assuming higher responsibilities regarding the alliance and its outside affairs, and the Council assuming responsibilities regarding the alliances internal affairs and its continuing progress. :Application to The Senate must be voted upon and approved by the current senate members an the applying nation must meet certain criteria regarding nation age, past history on Cyber Nations, and the applying nations strength. Not everyone will become a member, nor does history state that everyone will want to accept the responsibility of doing so. Many will just want the camaraderie and protection an alliance can provide and that is more than acceptable here. :Application to The Council is very much the same, but with the criteria be less stringent, giving younger and less powerful nations a large role in the World Task Force as well. :The World Task Force is an alliance run by its members, for its members. Much like the story of The Knights of the Round Table, no one nation shall rise or stand above the rest. This way decisions are based on what the majority of the alliance members feel is best for their alliance. ::Current requirements to become a Senate member are: :::2000 Nation Strength :::Previous Council membership for no less than 30 days :::Membership in The World Task Force for no less that 60 days ::Current requirements to become a council member are: :::1000 Nation Strength :::Membership in The World Task Force for no less than 30 days :::Must be a member of the Cyber nations game for no less than 30 days 'The Charter of The World Task Force' :There is at this time no official charter. While the standard ideas apply that we are a Peaceful Alliance, we are here to protect one another and form a means of stability and added enjoyment to Cyber Nations. Membership is open to all and a switch in team color is not necessary. :Aggression in war by our members is not tolerated, if you declare a war with no real reason, you are own your own, and subject to removal from the alliance. No aid will be given to members who pursue war. :If war has been declared on you, and you are not the aggressor, then your nation can expect to receive aid in any form possible. :When you become a member of The World Task Force you can expect protection from your fellow members... but remember, the same is expected of you. Anyone refusing aid to their fellow alliance members should expect to answer to the rest of the alliance. 'Application to The World Task Force' :Application is fairly easy, just click the link below to register, an email validation is required so please check your spam folder once you've completed the registration process. Once you've become a registered member, the section of the forum to apply for membership or for a foreign diplomat position become visible. Click here to take the next step > http://worldtaskforce.com/index.php